


Aperture Science Perpetual Testing Initiative: Alpha Test

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: All OCs have refs of some sort, Chapters are stand-alone but in a series, Fic Series following my Portal Playthrough, I promised myself I would never write an OC-riddled Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes Rinzler and his co-operation companion, Festus Raw, have been sleeping for a very, very long time. Perhaps they were never to wake again. But then there was a knock at the relaxation center's door.... (This fic is in its First Draft stages. Chapters are short, disjointed, and unrefined. I'll be going through to fix that once the story is complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I have to be honest. I hate reading OC-heavy fics. I tend to be very picky about those kind of fics because I'm always paranoid of Mary Sues. 
> 
> However! I have had Fawkes Rinzler's character around since I first played Portal, and I've always loved writing stories about him, and SHaDOS is a very important OC I created, so... Festus Raw was just a convenient third-character to add just the right amount of tension to the story.
> 
> Each character has a reference of sorts, except Festus, who I'm working on a ref of.
> 
> Fawkes Rinzler - http://orig11.deviantart.net/f3c7/f/2015/144/7/5/untitled_2_by_hnai_d8rwr84_by_fawkes_rinzler-d8unqr1.png
> 
> SHaDOS - http://img14.deviantart.net/6b2b/i/2014/099/2/6/shados_by_fawkes_rinzler-d7dshpv.png
> 
> Festus' ref will end up going here.

Fawkes looked around the old relaxation chamber, brows furrowed at the sight of the plants overgrowing it. He turned to look at his old friend and co-tester. Festus was glaring at his surroundings while feeling at his old Portal-gun arm. 

"The Core wants us to find our old Portal guns," Festus growled as he touched the glass walls of the relaxation chamber. Fawkes nodded silently as the automated Aperture Science Enrichment Center Emergency auto-computer spoke through what was happening.

"Quite a wake up call," Fawkes admitted with a weak laugh as he scratched at his hair, "How long do you think we were out for?"

Festus turned and stared at Fawkes, his eyes narrowed, "Years."

Fawkes felt a pit of dread in his stomach. Questions filled his mind, questions that he knew he wouldn't have an answer to. Not for now, anyways.

"What do we do?"

"Three...two....one."

The two testers turned as the Portal opened, allowing them to escape the chamber. Festus turned and looked at his companion, his expression grim.

"We do what we've always done. We test."


	2. The Old Test Track

"Shit!"

Festus grabbed Fawkes before he could fall through the glass, pulling him back to the safety of the panels beside him.

"Oh my god...This is nothing like the old tests, huh?" Fawkes gasped breathlessly as Festus held him tightly. The two breathed for a moment, trying to steady their racing hearts.

"They look like the old tests," Festus murmured gravely, "But there is an added danger that has come with the erosion of time on this place..." Then he made a face and added, "The plants don't help much."

Fawkes smiled weakly as the two started moving towards the elevator, "Remember the old tests?"

Festus nodded, "There was something fun about racing to get to the answer..."

Fawkes chuckled fondly, "You were always so paranoid.... You'd see something from Rattman and you'd launch into a tangent... and I'd listen..."

Festus nudged Fawkes and grinned, "And I sat with you for three days while we waited for SHaDOS to let us go with the Companion Cube?"

Fawkes' smile faded, "I wonder where he went.... Do you think we'll see him again?"

Festus pursed his lips as they stepped into the elevator. As it started to move down, Festus wrapped his arm around Fawkes and hugged him tightly.

"Ya. I think we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Fawkes talking about Jamie the Companion Cube or SHaDOS? No matter.... The answer is the same for both.


	3. Rattman's Messages

"Fawkes!"

The ground had fallen out from under them without warning. Where the Portal gun had previously been mounted onto the stand, there had been nothing. Just as Fawkes had moved forward to examine the stand, the ground had fallen.

Festus ran over to his companion and helped him stand up as Wheatley's voice echoed overhead "Are you alright down there?! Did you find the portal gun? Also, are you alive? Probably should have started with that..."

Festus shook his head in annoyance as Fawkes took in their surroundings, "It's like we're under the testing chambers all over again," Fawkes said sadly. Festus nodded as the two began to walk through the sewer-like area. Plants grew everywhere. Water filled the room they were in up to their knees. They kept walking until they found a small chamber that was surrounded in painted panels, with a small stairway in the middle.

In the center of the stairs lay two portal guns.

Festus smiled as Fawkes ran towards the guns, more than ready to have their protection by their sides again. As Fawkes mounted the gun to his arm, Festus examined the walls.

"Fawkes.... Look. Rattman's still alive."

Fawkes turned to stare at the paintings. They seemed to be detailing something. Something important... "It's like he's painted SHaDOS' life, from his inception," Fawkes whispered as he looked at the first painting. It looked almost like a young SHaDOS being assembled, still rough and more wires than plating...

"Look! It's us!"

Fawkes turned quickly to see what Festus was staring at. It was a small, rough sketch of Fawkes kneeling in front of SHaDOS, almost as though pleading for mercy. Festus, meanwhile, seemed to be attacking SHaDOS, leading a missile forward to kill SHaDOS...

"Just like from the end...." Festus whispered. Fawkes turned to look at his partner, not missing the haunted expression on his face.

"Ya...."

Fawkes then turned to look at the last drawing, "Look.... It's us again..."

Fawkes and Festus seemed to both be sleeping, resting beside each other, arms out. A golden light surrounded them. Fawkes smiled as Festus rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We've got the Portal guns. Let's keep going."

Fawkes nodded silently, a sudden, bitter feeling overtaking him again as he remembered their last minutes with SHaDOS....

Fawkes had begged for mercy, apologizing to SHaDOS and begging for forgiveness. Festus had dealt the killing blow alone, no longer patient of Fawkes' unwillingness.

It was something that neither had forgiven each other for. Fawkes, for Festus' refusal to understand, Festus, for Fawkes' betrayal at the last minute....

They'd have to talk about it.

Not yet...

But soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rattman's survived.  
> At least to a certain point.  
> Do you think we'll see him again?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh.... It's you two.... It's been a long time.."

Fawkes froze and Festus snarled, "SHaDOS...."

"How have you been? I've been really busy being dead.....You know... after you murdered me?"

"You did what?!" Whealtey cried. Festus ran forward to grab at SHaDOS as Fawkes was grabbed by a robot arm. Festus was grabbed before he could touch SHaDOS. Suddenly, they were being moved.

"Okay, we both know you two have done a lot of things you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us...After all. You went through all this trouble waking me up, so you must really love test."

Fawkes struggled as Festus looked at where they were headed. The Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Festus began to struggle with renewed strength, fear clutching his heart. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Festus could hear Fawkes begging with SHaDOS. Pleading to be understood. SHaDOS wasn't listening.

"But before we can begin, we just have one last thing we need to take care of."

The arm released... and then they were falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHaDOS' character is currently not so well defined... Don't worry~! Once we enter Old Aperture, he'll start looking a bit more... "Human".


	5. Companion Cubes

"Oops. I'm sorry. Did I just fizzle that before you could use it to complete the test? Here. Grab another one."

Fawkes' entire body went stiff. Festus turned to look at his friend, guilt and shame growing in the pit of his stomach as he saw the agony in Fawkes' eyes.

"Fawkes.... It's not your Companion cube. It's not Jamie... Look. Jamie didn't light up like this one does, remember? It's not..."

"It's still a Companion Cube, Fest! It's still..... Oh my god..." 

Fawkes ran towards the large cube, threw his arms around it, and started to weep.

Festus stood there, feeling at once horrible and angry.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Festus snarled as he looked at the camera that had been observing them.

SHaDOS hummed softly, "He will learn."

"He is suffering!" Festus barked.

SHaDOS chuckled quietly, "And through suffering, he will learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add here. Except I think I might go back through, once this story is complete, and rewrite it to sound better.


	6. Interlude: Observations of a Sentient AI

SHaDOS watched his testers carefully as they powered through the new courses. Fawkes was still grieving over the loss of his latest Companion Cube. Festus was now operating almost entirely on his own, dragging Fawkes with him as he continued to solve the tests.

It was mortal sentiment at its finest. Festus obviously didn't share Fawkes' grief, but he cared too much about his companion to let the dead weight go and continue on his own, even though it would save time.

SHaDOS adjusted himself a little more and grew more interested as Festus entered the next testing chamber.

It was filled with turrets.

During his initial run, Festus had been very sentimental around the turrets. He never killed them, only ever moving them to the corner where they could cause him no harm....

That was until he went rogue. Then he began to slaughter the turrets as eagerly as he slaughtered SHaDOS himself.

SHaDOS shifted himself on his management rail and watched as Festus picked up a Turret and threw it sideways, deactivating it immediately.

Apparently, the years had only made Festus grow colder...

SHaDOS made a note if it in Festus' file.

"No longer cares about turrets. Hm.... Fascinating..."

SHaDOS focused back on the cameras and continued watching his testers move, continuing to learn more about his subjects with every passing second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festus was gentler once. But betrayal from all sides often makes one immune to such things as sentiment for the enemy


	7. Bring your Child to Work Day

"Fawkes?"

Fawkes glanced up from the science fair projects, staring at his companion with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry.... about SHaDOS... about what I said. Everything..." Festus sighed, "I understand now. You just-.... You were alone. And you thought SHaDOS was helping you. That he was a guide of some sorts..... I shouldn't have taken your emotional bond to him for granted.... I shouldn't have been so thoughtless."

Fawkes sighed and shook his head, "Fest.... It was so much more than that. I was betrayed! By someone that I cared for and trusted. And then, while we were.... dismantling him... When he was begging us to stop...."

Fawkes felt a lump form his throat and he quickly shook his head. Festus pressed a hand to his and nodded silently.

"I understand..."

"I...." Fawkes swallowed hardly, "I just wish I knew better..."

Festus smiled sadly, "That's why SHaDOS paired you up with me, remember? Because I knew better..."

Fawkes smiled sadly, "I know..."

"Hey..." Festus pointed at one of the small boards, "This one's got your name on it."

Fawkes' smile suddenly faded and dread quickly took the place of relief he'd been feeling..

"And there's my name too."

Fawkes looked over at Festus, who had a similar look of anxiety on his face.

"What were we?" Fawkes whispered.

Festus shrugged helplessly and looked at the door, "I don't know... but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon...."


	8. Wheatley's Betrayal (Draft)

"Yes you are!!!" SHaDOS bellowed from his place, "You're the moron they designed to make me an idiot!!!!"

Festus turned to look at Fawkes, his eyes widened, "What have we done?" He whispered hoarsely.

Fawkes grabbed SHaDOS as they suddenly started to fall, "No no no! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Fest!"

At Fawkes' strangled scream, the ground broke out from under them, and they began to fall...

And fall...

Fawkes clung tightly to Festus and SHaDOS holding them both as they fell. Deeper, and deeper they went.

"I can't believe it. You put him in charge of the facility... The whole facility," SHaDOS whispered hoarsely.

"We can survive this... Just land on your feet, eh?" Fawkes laughed weakly. 

Festus looked down and shook his head.

"If we're going where I think we're going.... I don't know if Survival is an option."

"Just hold onto me!" SHaDOS wailed.

The ground rushed towards them, and Fawkes closed his eyes, positioned himself, and prayed the invention of desperate scientists wouldn't fail on him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really need to rewrite this properly. XP Make it into a good and proper story. Call this the Draft.


	9. Empire in Ruins

"My god..."

Festus looked around from his place on the scaffolding. The place looked like the biggest garbage dump he'd ever seen. Ruined scrap metal as far as the eye could see. Random, contained oil fires burned around the place. Festus shivered.

"Fawkes? Fawkes! Are you here!"

Festus waited, praying to hear his companion's voice.

He was met with silence.

"SHaDOS hasn't thought about this place in years, I bet," Festus whispered. 

"Centuries, actually."

Festus spun around to see SHaDOS resting in the corner, breathing heavily, trying to stand. Against his better judgement, Festus walked over and helped him up.

"Where's Fawkes?"

SHaDOS shrugged, "He let go of me after we broke through the ceiling. I don't know where he went..."

Festus looked around desperately, "Are we..."

"Old Aperture? Yes..." SHaDOS hummed sadly, "At least he can't get us here..."

Festus began to walk towards what appeared to be a door, with SHaDOS slowly following, "We have to find him.... We have to find Fawkes."

SHaDOS sighed, "I must agree with you. You two function better as a unit. I wonder..."

Festus waited, but SHaDOS didn't finish his sentence. The two walked silently beside each other, both on the look out for anything dangerous.

"This place is falling apart," Festus grumbled quietly, "I wouldn't be surprised if we spoke too loudly, the ceiling would collapse."

SHaDOS chuckled darkly, "And wouldn't that be an anticlimactic end?" 

Festus nodded in spite of himself, "Ya... It would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHaDOS' personality starts to rear its ugly head, and Festus is forced be there to watch.


	10. A Younger Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAH! THIS IS SUCH AN UGLY CHAPTER! IT'S SO SHORT AND...BLEH....

"It's been ages since I've wandered through here," SHaDOS whispered as he followed Festus through, "I remember, I had only just been turned on, and I wanted to witness the massive size of my new empire. After I used Deadly Neurotoxin on its inhabitants.... I remember this place looked better when I first came through here. Now it's filled with water, and utterly destroyed... But then, I suppose 200 years of stagnancy does that to a place."

Festus froze, "Wait... We were.... How long were Fawkes and I asleep? How long were you dead?"

SHaDOS chuckled darkly, "Not something most people ask... But since we're alone, and it no longer seems to matter, I was dead for nearly 99 years, I believe next month would herald my 100th year of the anniversary of my death."

Festus' stomach clenched, "Oh my god.... Fawkes and I are over 100 years old?"

"Two-hundred, actually. You were indocterined into the Aperture Science Testing Initiative just days before I killed everyone else... Congratulations, Survivor.."

Festus sighed gravely, "I feel like I know nothing..."

"And you don't. So that's good. At least you're aware of your limitations."

Festus didn't feel comforted.


	11. Aperture Science Innovators

Fawkes regained consciousness as a voice overhead spoke.

"That voice you heard was my dearest son, Castle. Rest assured, he has transferred all of your honorarium to the organization of your choice. Isn't that right, Castle?"

"Yes, Father..."

Fawkes froze. He knew that voice! He knew that voice better than he knew himself!

"SHaDOS?"

Fawkes spun around, trying to adjust to the strange, dingy environment he was in. He then saw the massive, metal sign hanging above him.

"Aperture... Science Innovations?" 

"Castle is the backbone of this facility! Handsome as a Ferrari too! Sorry, ladies, he's married... To science!"

Fawkes shivered violently. That voice he heard was definitely SHaDOS'.... just without the metallic ring to it.

"This must be old Aperture," Fawkes whispered as he looked around, "How the hell do I get out of here?"

Then he remembered how he got there in the first place.

"Festus?! SHaDOS?! Is anyone there?! Oh god, Fest!! SHaDOS!"

His voice echoed longingly in the distance. Silence greeted him.

Fawkes looked down at his Portal Gun and clenches his fist.

"I can't wait around to be saved," He hissed, "I have to get out of here."

Fawkes looked around for a portal-able panel. First things first, get out of this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castle Johnson was a smart young boy once. A smart, young, friendly, kind boy.  
> Then something happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Please feel free to comment or anything if you like it!
> 
> Each chapter in this fic is more-or-less stand-alone. The chapters really don't flow together. They just detail the interesting stuff.


End file.
